1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to playing content, and more particularly, to a content playing apparatus and a control method thereof which play content by referring to an index.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content playing apparatus such as a television (TV), a set-top box, or a digital video recorder (DVR), plays content including video and/or audio (hereinafter, the “content”). The content playing apparatus may play the content at a speed which is faster than a normal playing speed, e.g., double speed to search a scene.
A related art content playing apparatus plays content at a fast speed by referring to simple off-set information or by referring to an index reflecting the properties of a video (I-screen, P-screen, etc.). However, if the content is large in size, a user may not easily search for a desired scene.